The invention relates to a multi-speed transmission for a motor vehicle, as well as a motor vehicle with such a multi-speed transmission. The invention in particular relates to an automated multi-speed transmission in which the engagement and the disengagement of the speeds are carried out electro-hydraulically.
There are often several needs when transmissions of this kind are mounted on sports car: first, the transmission, due to the limited available space, should have a relatively small constructional size. In particular, when the transmission is arranged in a two-seater sports car, in the forward direction, in front of a drive engine inserted in the tail of the sports car within a central tunnel extending forward between the seats of the sports car, the transversal size of the transmission should not be too big. Second, the number of the components of the transmission should be kept low not only for saving space but also for cost reasons. In sports car with two driven axles, these aims must further be satisfied in spite of the need of two separate drive shafts leading to the differentials of the front axle and of the rear axle.